


love you like peaches

by bulletbulletbullet



Series: villainy verse [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Twins Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, i love all of my spaces boys, i will continue writing about them forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletbulletbullet/pseuds/bulletbulletbullet
Summary: Hyunjin just huffs, turning back around to study his reflection in the mirror. He holds up his hands, stained peachy-pink with the dye, and looks to Changbin’s reflection. “Help me?”“Of course.”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: villainy verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218941
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	love you like peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Just a soft little drabble for Hyunjin's birthday ♡
> 
> This is set a couple of weeks after [scum & villainy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835834) but you don't need to read it for this to make sense. Cliff notes: Hyunjin and Changbin are part of Minho's crew of smugglers and they're very much in love. They recently visited a very pink planet and Hyunjin loved it there. This verse does include the concept of Chinese becoming a commonly used language in the nebulous far future; check the end notes for the non-romanized versions of the very sparing phrases I used and their translations.
> 
> Title is from Bob Schneider's _Peaches_.

Changbin finds Hyunjin in the fresher, squinting into the water-spotted mirror and working pink dye into his hair.

He leans in the doorway for a moment, just observing. Hyunjin’s face scrunches up so cutely when he’s concentrating on something, whether it’s Soonie’s engine or the noodles they’re eating for dinner - Changbin could watch him do anything, really. He’s the most beautiful thing Changbin has seen, and he’s been to so many planets in so many systems that he’s lost track.

“Does Yeji know you nicked her hair dye?”

Hyunjin’s eyes widen at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, finding Changbin in the mirror before he turns to look at him over his shoulder.

“She doesn’t care, she probably won’t even notice it’s missing.”

Changbin rolls his eyes but steps into the room anyway, letting the door slide shut behind him with a quiet hiss.

“Your sister just loves when you borrow her things without asking. She’s still mad about her missing soldering iron, by the way.”

Hyunjin just huffs, turning back around to study his reflection in the mirror. He holds up his hands, stained peachy-pink with the dye, and looks to Changbin’s reflection. “Help me?”

“Of course.”

Changbin reaches around him for the tube of dye, studying the directions printed on it for a moment.

“It’s not going to _hurt_ you, baby, it’ll just stain your hands for a day or two.”

“I was just trying to see if there’s a better way to get it into your hair, _xīngān.”_

“Yeji always just uses her hands, so I figured that was easiest. It’s not like when we use the lightener - that’s the one you need to be careful with.”

After another moment of hesitation, Changbin squeezes the paste into his hands. Hyunjin had actually done a serviceable job so far; the roots of his hair and the front half of his head are already slathered in dye, so Changbin only needs to handle the back.

The dye goes on more smoothly than he expects, and he works in comfortable silence for a few moments, spreading it through the strands of Hyunjin’s hair as thoroughly as he can. He can feel the weight of Hyunjin’s eyes on him in the mirror, but he ignores it in favor of concentrating on the task at hand, not wanting to mess anything up.

After a moment, Hyunjin turns the sink on to lather his hands, rinsing away the remnants of the dye, keeping as still as he can while he does to make Changbin’s job easier.

“It reminds me of the planet where we did that drop off.”

Changbin waits for Hyunjin to turn the water off before he replies.

“What, baby?”

“The pink. I keep thinking about all that pink dust and the pink mountains, it was just so…” Hyunjin trails off with a little sigh, and Changbin knows what he means. They’d only been there for a day, but Hyunjin has been fixated on the color pink ever since. Changbin’s honestly surprised he made it two weeks before he rummaged through Yeji’s stash of dyes.

“Can we live somewhere like that when we retire?”

Changbin looks up, peering over Hyunjin’s shoulder into the mirror, hands still in Hyunjin’s hair.

“You want to retire?”

“Not _now,_ Binnie. Just - someday.” He lifts one shoulder in a barely-there shrug.

Changbin goes back to focusing on Hyunjin’s hair, on making sure every strand is coated evenly, or at least as evenly as he can manage.

He would follow Hyunjin anywhere, and he knows that he doesn’t need to say it, because he’s told him as much time and time again. Any planet could be home as long as Hyunjin was there with him - he doesn’t care about the color of the ground or the mountains or the sky. Hyunjin could pick a pink planet or one crawling with lush greenery or a core planet so covered with smog they wouldn’t even be able see the color of _anything_ and Changbin would go with him, happily.

“It would be nice, right? Somewhere peaceful?”

“You just want to live on a planet that matches you,” Changbin teases, voice fond.

Hyunjin whines, and Changbin knows he’s pouting without needing to look in the mirror. _“Binnie.”_

“I’m joking, _xīngān,_ of course it would be nice.”

It only takes a few more moments to work the dye through the rest of Hyunjin’s hair, and Changbin cherishes it, this quiet time spent together with the solid warmth of Hyunjin in front of him. Their lives aren’t exactly tranquil even on the best days, so Changbin always tries to appreciate it when they get to just _be_ with each other like this, no alarms blaring or orders that need following or unexpected complications to deal with.

“Alright, I think you’re all done.” Changbin piles the bulk of Hyunjin’s hair on top of his head in a swirling bun before he finds the cap for the tube on the edge of the sink and twists it back on.

Hyunjin shuffles out of the way so that Changbin can wash his hands.

“How long until you can rinse?”

“Just a few minutes. Stay with me?”

Changbin dries his hands on his pants before he cups the curve of Hyunjin’s face with his fingers, stained peach to match Hyunjin’s. “Always.”

Hyunjin beams, leaning close to press their lips together, humming happily against Changbin’s mouth.

“I’m going to start calling you _táo,”_ Changbin says, just to see Hyunjin’s skin flush pink. It works.

“Only if you stay and help me rinse,” Hyunjin says, a little bit breathless, and Changbin knows he’s not talking about just getting the dye out of his hair.

“You know we can barely fit in the shower together.” It’s futile to protest; Changbin’s going to do whatever Hyunjin wants, and they both know it.

Still, Hyunjin plays along, pouting. “Please?”

Changbin just drops his hands from Hyunjin’s face and wraps his arms around his waist, lifting him up and chuckling when Hyunjin squeals, the sound bouncing off of the steel-plated walls as Changbin carries him to the little shower stall.

“Binnie, our clothes!”

Changbin ignores him, smiling as starts to squeeze them both into the stall.

“Baby, we still have our boots on! And it’s too soon to rinse my hair anyway!” Hyunjin is fighting to get the complaints out through his laughter, and Changbin feels warm all over, full of peachy-pink love for the man in his arms.

“Alright, fine,” he huffs, backing up and letting Hyunjin slide out of his arms until his boots hit the floor. “I guess you’ll just have to think of a way to keep busy until your hair’s done.”

Hyunjin smirks at that. “Boots off first, and then I’m sure we’ll come up with something.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Glossary of Chinese phrases:**  
>  Xīngān / 心肝 - literally “heart and liver,” a term of endearment used for someone very precious to you (this is villainy Changbin's most common pet name for Hyunjin)  
> Táo / 桃 - peach
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter (nsfw) [@bulletfic](https://twitter.com/bulletfic) ♡


End file.
